


Feel Better?

by 0mile



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Massage, PWP, no dicks were touched in the making of this fic, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0mile/pseuds/0mile
Summary: Hyunjin is stuck in the dorms with a sore neck. Changbin offers a solution, and something else.





	Feel Better?

**Author's Note:**

> hi i was missing writing bc i finished the draft of my Big Fic ( [read here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758712/chapters/49325522) )
> 
> again, kinda wrote this in a frenzy, but i hope it's decent! 
> 
> also yay! porn!

Hyunjin groans for what seems like the millionth time on this awful Thursday. 

He tries not to take pity on himself, he really does, but his body is making it so hard for him.

The bed squeaks under him as he turns again, adjusting the pillow under his head to find some relief. His physical therapist had prescribed lots of rest and relaxation to heal his neck pain, but how could he relax when his groupmates were off practicing a new choreo?

Sure, them saying that he shouldn’t worry since he’s a fast learner and he’ll catch up with them easily might have stroked his ego a bit, but he couldn’t help but worry. He didn’t want to just catch up with them. He wanted to be the best version of himself, to own the choreo like he came up with it himself.

He rolls onto his back, still not comfortable, and unlocks his phone. Chan sent a message in the groupchat earlier, a video of the choreo. With another groan, he sits up to click his phone into the standard that’s dangling from the bunkbed’s ceiling, and puts the video on repeat.

With a wince, he lies back down, and starts practicing the hand movements, tapping along to the beat with his feet. It’s the least he can do. 

He stays at it for an hour, neck pain long forgotten as he gets lost in his focus. It’s only when the front door swings open with a bang that he notices he’s not only managed to make his neck feel worse, but also added some tension between his shoulder blades.

“Hyunjinie!” an obnoxious, whiny voice sounds through the hallway, footsteps coming closer quickly.

Without knocking, Changbin walks into the room. He wastes no time to crawl onto the bed, head hitting Hyunjin’s phone as he climbs on top of him. 

Changbin leans down and grabs Hyunjin’s cheeks, pulling at them playfully. “How’s our Hyunjinie doing? Hyung came back early to check on you. Are you okay?” he asks in a baby voice.

Hyunjin tries to push him off. “Stop it, not right now.”

Changbin sits up, not even having to hunch over too much in the cramped space of the bottom bed because of his size. “Sorry. It’s that bad?”

This is the side of Changbin which Hyunjin loves. When they were being filmed, Changbin never let up, even when Hyunjin asked for him to stop, always putting on a show. But when the cameras were off and it was just them, Changbin knew exactly where Hyunjin’s limits were. He was always able to pick up on the smallest things that the others didn’t see. A big sigh when Hyunjin was frustrated during practice always had Changbin giving him some compliments to end his insecurities. And when Hyunjin’s eyes were swollen from being sleepy, Changbin was always the first to offer him his shoulder to sleep on, no questions asked. 

Hyunjin nods, the movement sending a flash of pain through his neck.

Changbin looks over his shoulder and notices his phone, video still playing on repeat. “That’s no good, Hyunjin,” he says as he takes the phone out of the grip to lock it and toss it aside, “you shouldn’t be watching that.”

“But–” Changbin puts a finger on his lips to silence him.

“You know what you need?” Changbin starts, and Hyunjin looks at him with a question in his eyes. However, Changbin doesn’t continue, distracted by his own finger on Hyunjin’s mouth, hooking it on his bottom lip and then pulling it, softly chuckling as he watches it bounce back. 

Hyunjin clears his throat.

“Ah, yes,” Changbin finally pulls his hand back, away from his lips, “you need a massage.” 

Hyunjin rolls his eyes. “Well, duh, that’s why I have an appointment with the physical therapist tomorrow.”

Changbin smiles playfully, and then pouts his bottom lip. “But is that dude as good as a treatment from Changbin’s Salon?” He runs his hand over Hyunjin’s chest and pouts even more, trying to convince him with a ridiculous set of puppy eyes. 

To anyone else, it would look insane, but Hyunjin hates to admit that the whole act is working a bit too well on him.

“Fine,” he says, as if he’s doing Changbin a favor and not the other way around. 

He pushes Changbin off of him and carefully gets up out of bed, holding his neck for stability as he kneels down across the room, looking under Minho’s bed. After some reaching, his hand finally finds the white bottle. “Don’t tell Minho hyung we borrowed this. The last time he caught me, he put some in my shoes.” Hyunjin tosses Changbin the massage lotion. 

“It’s half empty,” Changbin notes as he shakes it, “Minho been giving out lots of massages, huh?” he asks with a smirk, because they both know that’s not the case. “Okay, take off your shirt and lie down,” he says as he pumps some of the lotion onto his palms, rubbing his hands together to warm it up.

“Why my shirt?” Hyunjin asks as he stands next to the bed, rolling his neck.

“Don’t wanna get it dirty, right?” Changbin gestures at the bed with his slippery hands. “Come on, hurry up.”

Reluctantly, Hyunjin pulls his shirt over his head, shivering as the air conditioned air hits his naked skin. Changbin moves so Hyunjin can climb onto the bed. He grabs his neck pillow from the ground and puts it down so he can lie with his face in the hole, making it so that he can still breathe.

Changbin climbs on top of him and stops at his lower back to sit down. Hyunjin sighs at his weight and is about to complain about it, but then Changbin puts both his warmed up hands on his neck, shutting him up effectively. 

His hands are so nice, moving skillfully along his neck. He starts off carefully, looking for signs that he might be hurting him, but when Hyunjin moans as his fingers slide over the painful muscles next to his vertebrae, Changbin increases his pressure. 

Hyunjin wonders why they’ve never done this before.

He can feel the tension leave his body as his breathing slows down. Changbin’s thumbs rub circles just below his skull, and the headache that Hyunjin hadn’t even noticed he had, dissipates. His hands slide down to his shoulders, squeezing where his muscles are stiff from compensating for his neck. Hyunjin moans when Changbin’s grip on him becomes particularly tight.

“Too much?” Changbin asks, leaning down to hear Hyunjin’s answer.

“No,” Hyunjin’s voice is breathy, and he’s impatient for Changbin to continue, “‘s good.”

“See? I told you hyung was good.” Hyunjin doesn’t have to look up to know Changbin has a smug grin on his face. But he’ll allow that for now, since his hands are working every last bit of stress out of him.

Hyunjin can feel his skin burn from the attention to it, and his neck feels better than it has for weeks, so he knows it’s coming to an end soon. He wishes Changbin could touch him for hours like this, but he’s not about to embarrass himself and ask for exactly that. Changbin doesn’t need more leverage when it comes to teasing him. 

It’s as if Changbin seems to notice the natural end of things, because he scoots back a bit on Hyunjin’s back, sitting on his butt instead. “Should I do your back too?” Changbin asks quietly, leaving goosebumps on his skin as he softly runs his nails over Hyunjin’s shoulder blades. “The others won’t be back for hours,” he adds. 

Hyunjin tries to ignore what that last part insinuates.

They weren’t even supposed to be alone like this in the first place.

Everyone in the group knows it, even the managers know it, and it’s the latter they have to be careful about.

Hyunjin and Changbin are... close. And they’re not shy about showing it, especially Changbin. It’s all fun and games when it’s on camera, and it’s a delight when they don’t have to hide how fond they are of each other as they cuddle together during a livestream. Hell, even the fans seem to love it. 

But on one night, when they both were ridiculously tired and clingy, and cuddling turned into something more than just cuddling, their manager had walked in on them. After this, they had to call it quits.

What happened between them was an unspoken secret, just as unspoken as the rule they put up for themselves, of trying not to be alone together anymore.

But rules be damned, because Hyunjin is in pain and Changbin’s hands feel so good on him. So he says, “Yeah, sure,” and listens to Changbin putting more lotion onto his hands before he brings them down to his back. 

He lets out a low groan as Changbin spreads the lotion all over his skin, starting just above his butt and slowly running them to his shoulders, applying just enough pressure. Changbin’s weight on him is a gift now, since it pulls his spine straight, his joints letting out a pop here and there as everything slides back into place.

Changbin’s hands seem to never tire, not even when Hyunjin tells him where to focus, how he should push harder at some places, and be more gentle at others. When he moves along his spine in a zig-zag motion, Hyunjin thinks it’s kind of funny how Changbin is so strong that he could easily snap him in half, but instead he listens to every single one of Hyunjin’s requests, obeying him like he’s getting paid for this.

It’s funny, but also kind of hot.

Suddenly, Hyunjin’s mind is back to that one night in Changbin’s bed, the night they don’t talk about.

He remembers Changbin’s skin on him, much like it is now, heat transferring between them until it became unclear where one ended and the other started. Changbin had kissed him so sweetly that night, so gentle, hiding his insecurities to make Hyunjin feel better about his own inexperience. It worked like magic on Hyunjin, because before he knew it, he was on top of him, pinning Changbin down as he reached into his pants, preferring to touch the other over chasing his own pleasure.

Hyunjin wants to shake the memory out of his mind, but Changbin’s hands on his skin make it so hard for him. He finds a knot between his shoulder blades and pays it extra attention, his thumb rubbing in circles as he slowly evens it out.

Hyunjin doesn’t mean to moan this loudly, he really doesn’t, but he can’t help himself, mind lost in ecstasy.

It’s not the first time Changbin has made him moan in this bed, but Changbin doesn’t know this. 

He’s spent many nights under the covers, reliving the moment that was ruined between them, fantasizing of what would have happened if they hadn’t been caught. Hyunjin liked to touch himself to the thought of it, thinking his hands were Changbin’s instead, or sometimes even running his fingers over his own chest, trying to imagine it to be Changbin’s way more muscular one. 

One night, when he went a bit overboard with the lotion he stole from Minho, and it dripped down his crack, he even experimented down there as well, biting into his pillow as his fingers slid inside himself. The feeling was weird at first, even unpleasant, but when he shamelessly thought of Changbin and his beautiful fingers, he had opened up around himself, and with that also opened up a whole new world of pleasure. 

This time when Changbin focuses his hands on Hyunjin’s lower back, thumbs running past his spine as his fingers wrap around his waist, Hyunjin moans for a whole other reason.

Changbin seems to notice, since he freezes for a second, but then he continues caressing his skin. It’s like the whole mood has shifted, the atmosphere suddenly heavy, questions floating between them.

Hyunjin curses himself as he feels his dick harden against the mattress, his heartbeat thrumming heavily in it as if it’s mocking him. 

Changbin is as lost as he feels, hands coming to a stop at the edge of Hyunjin’s sweats. “I–” he starts, voice unsure, “I think I need to reach a bit lower, is that okay?” he asks, and Hyunjin knows they’re not talking about a back massage anymore.

Hyunjin ponders the question, but only for a short moment. He’s already missing Changbin’s hands on him, and if he thinks he’s reading him right, then he might be getting something he’s been craving a lot more than a simple massage. 

Too shy to answer, Hyunjin just lifts his hips off the bed a little, lifting up Changbin along with it. The other slides down his legs to give him room, and works his pants down a bit. Hyunjin wonders if he read him wrong, because he only pulled them down half way his ass, but still he’s grateful for the one second of relief he got while lifting his hips. 

But when Changbin sits himself back down on the back of Hyunjin’s thighs, he pulls his pants down even further, scrunching them up just under his buttcheeks, tucked between where Changbin and him meet. He feels Changbin’s fingers shake as he’s struggling with the fabric, it obviously not going as well as he planned it in his head, but it calms Hyunjin down.

Only a little bit.

Hyunjin is a little scared of what’s going to happen, or more like, scared of the fact that he has no idea of what’s going to happen. But it’s overshadowed by his boner throbbing painfully against the bed, begging for a touch. The anticipation he feels is not helping one bit. He feels exposed, naked, the cold breeze of the airconditioning brushing against his bare ass, but above all that he just wants, no, needs to be touched.

He has half a mind not to lift his hips again, pushing up his ass at Changbin to invite him to do whatever to it. He wants to reach down, and touch himself, just to show Changbin what he wants. His cock twitches at the thought, and he can already feel precum against his stomach. He really hopes it won’t stain the bed.

Changbin finally touches him, but not before putting more lotion on his hands, since he’s keen on keeping up this act of giving a massage.

Hyunjin sighs as he feels his hands on him, resting on his cheeks. They’re not big enough to grab everything, but Changbin does his best as he takes a handful, squeezing his ass softly. The feeling would’ve made Hyunjin giggle on any other occasion, but right now he’s far from giggling.

He sighs as Changbin slowly spreads his cheeks apart, his thumb rubbing along the inside of his crack, not touching where he wants him the most, just teasing. Hyunjin whines impatiently and bucks his hips up, making Changbin’s hands slip on the lotioned skin. Changbin clicks his tongue at that, returning to slowly massaging him, ignoring the place where Hyunjin is throbbing.

Maybe Changbin is nervous, or maybe he’s just cruel, but Hyunjin wants to scream when the other says, “Make sure to leave a five star review for our salon after this.”

Hyunjin reaches behind himself, gripping onto Changbin’s wrist tightly. He turns his head, not even a little ashamed of how flushed his face feels, or how his bangs are sweaty and stuck to his forehead in the shape of his neck pillow. 

Through gritted teeth, on a whim of boldness, he says, “I will, if you would just fucking touch me already.”

Instead of answering, Changbin leans down, his shirt sticking to Hyunjin’s lotioned back. He presses a kiss to Hyunjin’s sweaty forehead, and then another. His composure finally breaks. “Fuck, you have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to do this again.”

Hyunjin nods, agreeing, and gives Changbin a quick and heated kiss, before he has to pull away since his neck isn’t allowing him the position. Changbin, however, already lost interest in kissing, and is back to his earlier mission to make Hyunjin absolutely lose his goddamn mind.

His hands are back on his ass, but this time he doesn’t hesitate before pulling his ass cheeks apart. Changbin runs his fingers between them, but he only glides over Hyunjin’s hole, instead finding his way down. Hyunjin whimpers as his touch lands on his balls, skin so tight from how hard he is, and extra sensitive from being caught in his pants for so long. Changbin runs a nail over the back of them and Hyunjin shivers, a moan caught in his throat. Something as simple as this shouldn’t feel so good, but Changbin is so skilled at finding out what he likes, even before Hyunjin knows it himself.

Changbin wraps his hand around his sack, letting his balls rest in his palm, before slowly massaging them with his thumb. Hyunjin’s hips stutter. He needs more than this, he needs his hands on his cock, needs relief, and yet this sensation is so amazing, on the edge of being too much but not enough at the same time. 

His hyung apparently doesn’t plan on touching his cock anytime soon, because instead he moves back to his ass, squeezing an ample amount of lotion on his fingers. Hyunjin feels like a fucking slip and slide at this point, but he’s grateful for it once Changbin’s finger stops at his hole, prodding at it experimentally.

“This okay?” he asks, voice deep and rough.

Hyunjin just nods, too embarrassed to admit just how many times he’s fingered himself already. To urge Changbin on, he backs his ass up a little, hoping he would just take the hint.

Luckily, he does.

With all the lotion added, Changbin’s finger slips inside almost too easily. Hyunjin inhales sharply at the sensation, not because it hurts, but because he really needed it. It’s like the last piece of a puzzle clicking into place with how right it feels. Once Changbin is inside, he waits, checking Hyunjin for any signs of discomfort.

Hyunjin can feel himself clench around Changbin, because he needs more and he needs it now.

Changbin brings his free hand to Hyunjin’s left ass cheek and squeezes it softly to distract him as he takes his finger out a bit, only to slide it back in deeper. He pulls at his cheek to get a better view, and Hyunjin is glad he can’t see what’s going on, because he knows the sight of Changbin just looking at him like this would probably make him come within seconds.

And Changbin takes his sweet time, slowly fucking his finger in and out of him, the only sign of his own arousal being the short breaths he takes. 

Hyunjin whines when he takes his finger out, but this whine turns into a satisfied groan as Changbin pushes back two fingers inside. The other is clearly done playing around, no longer prodding around aimlessly inside, but instead curling his fingers to find his prostate.

Hyunjin wonders if he’s ever done this to himself. He probably has, with the way he seems to know exactly where to look for it. The thought of that alone, Changbin riding his own fingers, maybe even moaning Hyunjin’s name, has him spilling more precum onto his sheets. His thoughts get interrupted when Changbin hits his target, setting Hyunjin’s body on fire.

Changbin’s voice is hoarse, when he asks, “How do you like it? Like this?” He presses down onto the little knob, and Hyunjin’s hips twitch. “Or like this?” He changes his ministrations, slowly rubbing circles onto his prostate, building a much slower and warmer pleasure, something that Hyunjin knows he would like on any other day, but right now he just wants it hard and fast.

“The first,” Hyunjin manages to say, and Changbin hums to let him know he got that.

Hyunjin moans at how delicate Changbin is touching him with one hand, rubbing slow soothing circles on his lower back, while the other hand works on building such a strong and deep pleasure inside of him. The contrast between the touches make his mind swim, and he’s overwhelmed by it. Changbin pushes down hard inside of him, and the amount of precum that squirts out of him almost has Hyunjin think he’s already come.

But Changbin picks up the pace, rhythmically, but gently fucking into him now, and at some point his touch doesn’t even feel like fingers anymore. Hyunjin feels like he’s being fucked for real, or at least, what he imagines it to feel like, and it’s driving him crazy. The pressure inside his body builds and builds, and he starts moving back onto Changbin’s fingers, the movement not only giving him a better reach at his prostate, but it’s also making his cock drag along the sheets, finally giving him the friction he’s been aching for.

Changbin grabs at his cheek again, spreading him wide, and it’s the feeling of being stretched, of being so exposed, what finally sends Hyunjin over the edge.

He spills onto the sheets, sobbing as he comes. Changbin doesn’t let up, his fingers working him all the way through it, milking every last bit of cum out of him until he’s got nothing left to give. 

Hyunjin twitches from sensitivity as Changbin continues to slowly rub him from the inside. He notices his movements stutter, becoming clumsy, but he doesn’t think too much of it. He’s torn between asking him to stop or letting him have his way, just to see how much his body can handle. 

But before he can find out, Changbin slowly retreats his fingers. 

He reaches for a towel hanging on the bunkbed’s ladder, and wipes his hands clean. He pulls his own shirt off and cleans Hyunjin’s back with it, probably not wanting to bother him with the rough and dirty towel.

“Feel better?” Changbin asks as he lets himself fall onto the bed next to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin moves his head to look to his side and notices that his neck is less stiff, but Changbin probably wasn’t referring to that.

Carefully, Changbin urges him to also roll onto his side so he can clean the front of him, gently wiping the cum off his stomach, and then frowning when he can’t seem to clean it off the sheets.

“Leave it, I’ll wash it later.” Hyunjin pulls him closer, leaving enough room between them so they don’t lie in the stains in the sheets. “Besides, what about you?” Hyunjin asks, reaching down to run his hand over the front of Changbin’s pants, a bit confused to find that he isn’t hard.

“Oh, I–” Changbin hides his face in Hyunjin’s chest, “I already– when you came on my fingers I just– yeah.”

“Cute,” Hyunjin whispers, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Hey,” Changbin starts, “maybe we should talk about–”

Hyunjin knows exactly what he’s about to say, but he’s interrupted by the front door unlocking, and several sets of footsteps walking inside. 

Changbin moves faster than Hyunjin has ever seen him move, and is out of the bed within seconds, putting on his cum stained shirt. Before he runs out of the room, he whispers, “Next time. We’ll talk next time.” Hyunjin listens to Changbin make small talk with Chan in the hallway and his heart feels fuzzy, because this means there will be a next time.

Quickly, he hides under his covers, just in time for Minho to walk into their shared room. Hyunjin pretends to sleep, but he hears Minho stop in the middle of the room, stand for a bit, and then moving to open all the windows.

Then after some shuffling, the other finally asks, “Where the fuck is my lotion?!”

In that moment, Hyunjin is terrified, but to be honest, he thinks it was all worth it. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> pls don't kill me for using hyunjin's neck pain as a plot device <3


End file.
